The Lost Ones: Background
by MoonlightMonroe
Summary: The background story of Violet Monroe for the "Lost Haven" forum. Inspired by twilight and house of night. (None of the characters from the books are in here.)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE: **

_I was a little girl alone in my little world, _

_Who dreamed of a little home for me. _

_I played pretend between the trees _

_And fed my house guests bark and leaves_

_And laughed in my pretty bed of green_

_I had a dream that I could fly from the highest swing._

_I had a dream. _

CHAPTERONE

I didn't see the truck. I don't even think I heard a horn. The only thing I registered at that moment was the fact that I was trudging through four inches of snow in my new Uggs. It's funny how life works. Always near death, completely clueless to the fact that at any second, it could be over. We take everything for granted. Working to live, but never living. I always thought I would go out a little more…fantastic. Maybe something like a nuclear bomb explosion or being the last survivor of a zombie invasion.

Let me backup a bit. It was February 26, 2013. It was cold, and wet and every time you tried to leave your front porch you become in danger of cracking your skull on some pretty thick ice. I was arguing with my mother again. She's always trying to out bitch me. I mean, I'm not a bitch, but I inherited some traits from my dear mother. We argue about the dumbest shit now. Who took whose shirt, whose wearing whose earrings. It's ridiculous! If she spent more time acting her age then we wouldn't be arguing you half of the time. I guess it's because she had me at 18 and my brother at 20, she never really got a chance to enjoy her young adult life. But it doesn't matter. We're here now.

Today's argument was about her taking the feather earrings my friend Brie got me for my 16th birthday two days before.

"_I would appreciate it if you would let me wear my things before you do." _I said.

"_What do you mean? You can still wear them." _My mom said, dismissing my comment.

"_Yes, I can, but you never give me the chance to wear MY things first. So please, I'm asking you to take them off and put them back where you found them." _I replied.

"_Excuse me? Everything in this house I pay for. Everything in this house is MINE."_ she snapped.

"_No it's not! Brie gave those to me. She bought them with HER money. You have no right!" _I challenged.

"_Listen to me, little girl. I do everything I can for you and your brother. I work too damn hard to go out and have a nice time with my friends and you can't even be generous enough to loan me a cheap pair of earrings so I can look nice on my day-off? Yo, your buggin." _she yelled in my face before sauntering off to her room.

I snorted. You know she's mad when her New Yorker accent comes out. I just walked back into my room, grabbed my boots and my coat and left the house. I grabbed my bike out of the garage and peddled off. I was peddling to the park, just to clear my head. I tried to take the main road, but there was too much ice so I took the side streets.

Once I got to the park I slammed on the brakes and threw my bike down. I went straight to my favorite place. The swing set. (Hey, you're never to old for swings dude.) I swung for a while. Letting the cool February air hit my face, cool me down for a while. Then I looked over to my left, where the forest started. _**Haven't been in there for a while, I mused. **_

Nostalgia got the best of me and I jumped off the swing to walk over. Once my feet crossed the line between park and forest, everything transformed. I saw my old friends. I was born differently then most kids. I saw things others couldn't see. I could see the realm of Fae. The realm of Fae is where all of the magical creatures are. (Very corny, I know). When I was little, I used come to the forest and talk to all sorts of crazy things like fairies, pixies, sprites, all sorts of things. Or at least that's what I thought.

My mom thought I was talking to myself, so she sent me off to a shrink. I'll never forget what that shrink said…_"If it's not real you can't hold it in your hand, You can't feel it with your heart. And I won't believe it, but if it's true you can see it with your eyes or, even in the dark." _I looked at her and she smiled and told my mom that it's just my imaginary friends and that one day they'll go away. After awhile I stopped seeing the Fae. For awhile I thought it was all in my mind. Up until today.

I walked further into the forest and in astonishment. They were all here, unchanged. I heard they're little voices, _"She's back!". _I sat down on a fallen tree and looked around for my favorite Fae. He gracefully floated inches from my face. I smiled,

"_Just the sprite I wanted to see. Hello Saber." _I said.

"_Hello, Princess. Long time no see." _Saber replied in his deep melodic voice.

Ever since I was a child, every time I went into the forest, the fairies would make a different crown of flowers for me to wear everyday. Once I put the crown on, they would whisper, _"Princess." _and Saber officially called me Princess. Of course, I wasn't really a princess. I'm pretty sure the Queen of Fae wouldn't like that very much.

"_Just haven't had the time to stop by. How are things?" _I asked.

"_Absolutely boring. The Pixies are annoying as ever, the Fairies are fighting over whose the fairest. You know, the usual."_ He paused to sigh, _"We sure have missed your company, Violet." _

"_Awe, I'm sorry Saber. I'll try to visit more often." _I said.

"_If only you could." _he said sadly.

"_Of course I can. I have nothing to do anyway." _I replied.

"_It appears so. But after today, things shall not be the same, Princess." _he said.

"_Well yeah, I've aged 6 years since the last time I saw you and I'm thinking about college, but I'll always come back to visit you all. I love you guys!" _I implied.

Saber grew quiet. Something was wrong. Saber never grew quiet like that.

"_Saber…what's wrong? Are you leaving?" _I asked.

"_No…but you are." _he whispered.

"_But I just told you-" _I started to say, but stopped at the look in Saber's eyes. It was…anger…no, grief.

"_Tell me." _I demanded.

"_Alas, I cannot. It is against the natural order of things. You'll soon find out yourself."_ he said.

I sighed. Saber can see the future, so when he says things like that, I automatically know he recently had a vision.

"_Look, Saber, if it's about my mom talking about moving me to a different school, then don't stress. Once I get my license I WILL come back to visit. Okay? " _I started to get up and leave, but Saber blocked my path. Damn, sprites are fast.

"_You can't leave without your birthday present Princess."_ he said. He then motioned to the fairies behind me and I felt something wrap around my neck. It was a necklace. _"It's specially made from the finest thread down to the your birthstone. Which compliments your eyes quite nicely, if I do say so myself." _Saber said.

I examined the necklace. It was beautiful. There was thick black thread attached to a silver triple moon and in the full moon there was Amethyst, my birthstone. _"It's perfect!"_ I exclaimed, _"I'll keep it forever." _I said.

"_Indeed, you shall."_ Saber said, with a haunting look in his eyes.

"_Thanks guys. I love it, but I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow maybe." _I waved goodbye. The last thing I heard before I crossed the forest line was Saber saying, _"Goodbye, Princess. For this is the last." _I stopped walking.

Why does he keep saying things like that? What did he see? I turned to ask him, but when I turned he was gone. They all were.

I shook off his words and walked to my bike. I started riding back to my house when my bike caught a flat. Seriously? A flat? Screw that. I just left the bike where it was. I was getting my license soon anyways. I was trudging through the snow, soaking my gorgeous Uggs. Yeesh, why is it still snowing? It's almost spring for crying out loud!

All of a sudden I heard harsh squealing. I turned around to see what it was and the last thing I remember was that I was flying.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER˜˜˜TWO

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was amazing-all golden and glowy in a sky so birthday cake-icing blue that it should have hurt my eyes. But it didn't. The meadow was totally beautiful. It reminded me of something. I started to try to remember, but decided I didn't want to think that hard. The day was too pretty to think. I just wanted to breathe in the sweet summer air and breathe out all the stupid tension.

The grass was waving around my legs softly, like delicate wings.

Wings.

What about wings?

"_Nope. No thinking." _I smiled as my words became visible, creating sparkly purple patterns in the air.

In front of me was a line of trees that were filled with white flowers that reminded me of snowflakes. The wind brushed gently through their branches, making music on the air that I danced to, skipping and pirouetting through the grove, breathing deeply of the blossoms' sweet scent.

I wondered for a second where I was, but it didn't seem all that important. Or at least not as important as the peace and the music and the dancing. Then I wondered how I'd gotten here. That stopped me. Okay, well, it didn't really stop me. It just slowed me down.

That's when I heard it. It was a _zing, plop! _sound. It seemed familiar, so I followed it through the grove. More blue peeked through the trees, this time it reminded me of topaz, or aquamarines. Water.

With a happy cry I ran out of the trees to the bank of the amazingly clear lake. _Zing, plop! _It was coming around a little bend in the lake's shore, so I followed it. There was a dock there. At the end of the dock there was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

She was pale white, with waist-length white hair and long legs. She had her feet in the water and her back turned to me. _"I've been waiting for you, Violet." _she said in a soft voice. Her voice reminded me of a lullaby my grandmother used to sing to me before I decided I was to old for lullabies. The woman turned to me and I gasped. Talk about strong genes! Why is she so freaking beautiful? Just stop, seriously, stop.

She had full pale lips, an angular nose (the kind you can only get with a million dollar nose job), and pale green eyes like mine. She stood up and I immediately turned away once I noticed she was naked. I heard her feet walk towards me and stop. She gently lifted my face in her hands, _"It's okay to look, my child. There is no shame in being au natural." _She giggled, _"Welcome."_

"_Am I dreaming?." _I asked.

She laughed, _"No, You have simply come to the end of your life." _she said. I tensed up. _"Say what?" _I asked.

"_You're in the Summerland, Violet. A place where supernatural beings go after death." _she explained.

She said that like it was the cooking directions on the back of the hot pocket box! I took a couple of steps back. _"What are you talking about? Who are you?" _I asked.

"_My name is Anala. I am Goddess of the Supernatural." _she introduced herself.

I shook my head, _"I know what the Summerland is. I'm just trying to figure out why I'm here!" _I demanded.

"_Well it's simple, love, your apart of the supernatural. Your ability to see and communicate with the Fae, your devotion to magic, and much more!" _said Anala.

Jeez, how the hell does she know all of this?

"_Look, miss, there's no way I'm in the Summerland. I was walking home. I probably just slipped on some ice, really." _I ranted_. _

"_Listen to me, I have a plan in store for you." _she said.

"_And what could that be?" _I asked nervously.

"_I want you to be my eyes and ears. My direct line of wisdom and magic. Be my mirror, my soul, and I'll be your shield. Guide the lost ones to you. Help them find themselves. And remember, looks can be deceiving."_ she told me.

"_Wait, what does that mean?" _I asked.

"_Just follow the music and you'll know."_ she said. Then she kissed me on the forehead and all of a sudden I was plunged into darkness.

Laureli rolled over, breaking off in mid-snore as the phone rang. Instinctively she reached out, and with her eyes closed, rattled the receiver off the hook.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello, is the Laureli Monroe?"_

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"_Mam, this is Sheriff Kesselring. You are the mother of Violet Monroe, correct?" _the officer asked.

"_I am. Did she do something wrong? I swear this isn't like her."_ said Laureli.

"_No Mam. She hasn't done anything wrong. Sorry to wake you up, but we've got an incident. You know where Fichus Lane is? Right around the corner from your house?" _

"_Yeah, yeah I know where it is. What incident? What happened?"_ She scrubbed her hand over her face, fighting to wake up.

"_An hour ago witnesses saw a truck skid on some ice and crash onto the sidewalk."_ he said slowly.

"_And? Are you telling me my daughter was one of the witnesses? Was she the one trying to drive the truck? Listen, you could have just dropped her off back at the house."_ she said impatiently.

"_Well, according to those witnesses, your daughter was seen on that sidewalk just before the crash." _he said, letting her process the news. Laureli's heart sank.

"_Is she okay?" _her voice breaking.

"_I'm sorry Mam, we did everything we can, but we arrived to late…" _Kesselring trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER˜˜˜THREE

It was dark and narrow. The air was stiff and dry. The only thing I could smell was metal and chemicals. I tried to move around, but the darkness was holding me down. I kept pushing against the black, though, almost a reflex, I wasn't trying to lift it. I was just resisting. Not allowing it to crush me completely. The black felt as heavy as a planet; I couldn't shoulder it. God my throat hurts. It feels like I swallowed a piece of cactus covered in horse radish. All I could do was not be entirely obliterated. I would have to endure this until help came. Something was coming, I could feel it. I held my breath and listened.

A door opening.

Footsteps.

Voices.

"_Okay, she's right here. We got her nice and clean." _a male voice said.

A woman starts sobbing. _"I can't, please." _

"_Madam, I need you to verify that it's her. It will only take a second." _the man said.

More sobbing.

"_I thought that I already verified it was her at the scene of the accident? Why do I need to do it again?" _she snapped. _Mom? _

"_I understand that your upset, Mam, but it's just a matter of paperwork. That's all." _he replied.

Something under my feet started to buckle. Someone was letting me out, thank goodness. I could barely see light through my eyelids. Though it did no go good to the defuse the fire coursing through my veins, I could feel a fresh breeze coming into the narrow space. Slowly, I was let out.

At first it was dead silent for a couple of minutes. I could count the low, uneven breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. I concentrated on them, trying to keep time.

"_Violet, you're my only baby girl and I love you more than anything. I shouldn't have taken those earrings because if I hadn't, you would have never left the house. And if you never left the house, you be here with me, alive." _my mom sobbed.

I wish I could tell her I forgive her and that I'm not mad at her anymore. I wanted her to take me in her arms and tell me how much she loves me. I wanted to tell my little brother that my iPod was he's for the taking. I couldn't do any of these things. I realized it wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking my face.

Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I scream? If I couldn't scream, _**how could I tell them to kill me?**_

I heard the man walk over from somewhere in the room, he told my mother it was time to leave. On my forehead I felt the lightest pressure, a kiss against my scorched skin.

"_I love you, Violet." _she whispered as she walked away. _**I love you too, Mom. **_I thought.

I was put back in that dark narrow space, which I finally discovered was the body storage in the morgue.

All I wanted was to die. If I'm even still alive, which I'm not so sure about. I wish I was never born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body was suddenly on fire too. The endless burn raged on.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER˜˜˜FOUR

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

Three things happened together, grew from each other so that I didn't know which came first: time restarted, my mind became unbearably clear, and I got stronger.

I could feel my body control coming back to me in increments. I was able to twist my wrists and wiggle my fingers into fists. Even though it was making me feel like a pile of ash, I began to appreciate the fire. I thought around it. I could remember _**why**_ this was happening to me, whatever it is. Somehow this was all apart of Anala's plan. Whatever was happening to me, I'm sure it was for a good reason. _"I want you to be my eyes and ears." _her voice echoed through my mind_. _

I struggled to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside me. I knew it would be no use to fight it. I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive.

My hearing got clearer and clearer. There were light footsteps. They grew closer, and I felt the body in the next tray being taken away. Eleven thousand, eight hundred ninety-three breaths later, another set of footsteps whispered into the room. Heavier. More…clumsy.

Strange that I could distinguish the minute differences between footsteps that I'd never been able to hear before today.

_**How long has it been? **_How many more seconds would I burn? Another day, month? More than that?

At some point during my worrying, the person with the heavy footsteps decided that it was time for me to come out because I felt a buckle under my feet again and the whisper of air was stirred by the opening door. I could feel myself being carried across the room and put onto something. Another table. Great. I really hope this isn't one of those scenes you see in the movie where some sick pervert starts touching body parts. _**Please, please, PLEASE don't let it be a freak. **_

I heard the man breeze out of the room. I heard the swish of the fabric he moved, rubbing against itself. I heard the quiet buzz of the light hanging from the ceiling. I heard the faint wind brushing against the outside of the house. I could hear _everything. _

Two floors up, a woman was in labor. I could hear the doctors contemplating a C-Section . I listened more, but there was nothing but the woman giving birth. Childbirth wasn't interesting enough to distract me from the pain, so I listened to the footsteps outside….

On the good-news side of things, the pain was fading and the man didn't touch me. And then the bad news. I was back in the damn morgue tray and the fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was thirsty as hell too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst…

Also bad news: The fire inside my heart was set to the third bar.

_**How in the hell is that POSSIBLE!? **_

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up-the fire was dancing to a new frantic beat.

I could hear the man in the morgue closing shop. I stop hearing the hum of the ceiling light. I heard him lock the deadbolts.

My heart took off, beating like an African drum, the sound was a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind my bones into a million pieces. The fire flared up into the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me. I flipped onto my side and my back bowed as if the fire was dragging me sideward by my heart.

I locked my muscles down as I turned to my original position. It became a war inside me-my sprinting heart racing against the wild fire. Both weren't winning. The fire was doomed, but my heart was dying. The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a hollow thump.

My heart trudged toward it's last beat. It stuttered twice, and then thumped quietly just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine. For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could think about.

And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.

Of course everything was dark. I expected that. What I hadn't expected was the fact that even though it was dark, I could still _**see. **_

I didn't know how I was going to get out. _**Should I try yelling? **_No, best to stay quiet. I softly pressed the ball of my foot unto the door, hoping it would be unlocked. _**Yes, because they just keep unlocked bodies in the morgue Violet. **_I argued to myself on how to escape. I finally just made up my mind and decided to jump ship. I took a deep breath and kicked the door open, trying to be as quiet as possible, but useful.

The little door flew across the room making an earsplitting noise. My body tray had rolled out and I hopped off, crouched down with my nostrils flared, ready for anything. I searched the room for any threat, I saw none so I straightened. _**Holy crap. **_I thought, _**Totally bad ass. **_

I felt so ALIVE. I felt graceful and strong.

_****UNFINISHED CHAPTER. WILL BE FINISHED SOON. _


End file.
